


【瑟莱】时空错乱（3P）

by Mirkwood_thrandolas



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirkwood_thrandolas/pseuds/Mirkwood_thrandolas





	【瑟莱】时空错乱（3P）

这次发情的时间由于提前而变得十分不巧：刚好瑟兰迪尔去拜访林谷的领主，而莱戈拉斯留在密林负责政务。

夏夜的风本就不那么凉爽，而受着生理折磨的小王子觉得这风的温度简直烫人。他盖着薄被，又将它掀开，一个人躺在床上，从床的左侧滚到右侧，再滚回去。王子的额头不断渗出细汗，葱白的手指抓皱了床单，手心那股不停歇的汗意让他不得不找干处涂抹着。

“天哪…”他咬着嘴唇在心里默默呐喊，这要怎么办。

莱戈拉斯在心里过了一遍所有的解决方案，可显然都没有他父亲在场这一项更靠谱。他感觉快爆炸了，空虚感仿佛化成实体从每一个毛孔往外溢，“难道我要成为第一个欲求不满爆体而亡的精灵吗…”自我调侃着莱戈拉斯决定还是先自给自足看看能不能解决问题。

泛出水液的地方十分湿滑，手指的进入根本没有任何阻碍。年少的精灵十分心急，不一会就添到了三根手指，在第四根手指进入时他甚至弄疼了自己。从后面进入并没有什么实质性帮助，至少除了酥麻的疼痛没有太大的快感，王子开始玩弄自己前面挺立的器官。莱戈拉斯的性器十分漂亮，笔直，颜色浅淡，从有些稀疏的阴毛中挺立起来，尺寸倒也不算小。平日里握着弓箭的手此刻环住了幼嫩的器官，手上带着的茧子让自慰时的摩擦有了更多快感。“啊…”莱戈拉斯咬着被子，动作急切到有些粗暴的揉弄前端。眼中蓄满了生理性泪水，却朦胧看到一个身影。

父亲？！怎么会在床边…

他羞耻的急忙把手放开，眼睛用力一闭再睁开时那张熟悉无比的俊美脸庞就清晰的映入眼帘。

“嗯？您回来了？”由于刚刚自慰的关系他声音里还带着一种濡软，像一颗浸水的绿葡萄，清纯又甜到心里。

他父亲没有说话，只是面带一丝不明不白的的笑意看他，“什么？”他最后这么说。

“您…您不是去…去找埃尔隆德了么？”他现在一团糟，完全无法思考，甚至连话都讲不清楚。完了，大脑的血液都集中到下面了吗。

对于Thranduil来讲情况已经十分明了了。虽然他不甚清楚这是怎么发生的——但是他似乎来到了另一个平行空间——而显然，在这个空间里，他也和莱戈拉斯相爱了。这个认知让他十分愉悦，于是他勾起唇角，俯身对上儿子（姑且也算是他的吧）尖尖的耳朵吐息：“发情期…忍不住了？”

莱戈拉斯觉得今天的父亲似乎不太一样，但是具体是哪里又说不上来。他被发情热折磨的完全没心思去想别的，只好主动勾住精灵王的脖子，主动献上了一个带着绿叶清香的吻。对方的唇面凉凉的，甜甜的，他迷糊的想。

然后他的裤子被完全脱了下来。下体一冷的感觉让他变得清醒一些，他仔细的看了来者，是父亲啊…为什么感觉却不太像父亲。

“My，想要什么？自己来拿。”入侵者居高临下的眼神，他站在床边俯视着他的儿子——他在鼓励他。莱戈拉斯从床上坐起来，解开了那件他解开过无数次的衣袍，释放了Alpha身下的东西。浓郁的麝香仿佛化作了一股热浪朝他扑过来，他有些着迷这样的味道。他对自己说，深呼吸，冷静一下，却因为这勾引一个Omega本质的味道而变得更渴望面前的人。

粉红的头部由于前液而变得有水光，王子伸出舌尖沿着软沟舔了一圈，然后将它含进嘴里轻轻吮吸将溢出的前液都吃了进去，末了不忘舔舔嘴唇。笑的如同猫儿般魅惑。平日里越矜持越高贵，这一份少见的淫荡则让他的情人更发狂一般的爱他。修长的五指环住了柱体有技巧的撸动，炙热的肉棒在他手心里跳动。他正准备给父亲做一个深喉，却感受到一阵凌厉的气息袭来。他被这阵风措不及防的掀到了一边。

熟悉的冷笑声。

“呵，灰袍巫师告诉我今夜会有另一个时空的来访的瑟兰迪尔——没想到却是这样的见面方式。”瑟兰迪尔灰蓝的眼睛眯着，周围环绕的低气压的让人无法呼吸，“和你这样的人一个身份真是令人耻辱。你的教养没告诉你，不要碰别人的Omega吗。”话音未落他的长剑已经斜飞出去试图给这个不知天高地厚的来访者一个教训。

莱戈拉斯吓呆了。此刻他的内心是大写的懵逼外加吃瓜群众。卧槽，那刚刚我给他口的那人…不是我Ada…？我日！

“呕…”心里的膈应让他一下子不太适应。

两个精灵王立刻关怀的跑到他旁边。“怎么了？”他们同时问，又怨恨的相互看了一眼，再次异口同声，“不要你管。这是我儿子。”

“你儿子？”瑟兰迪尔嘲讽的笑了一声，而来访者Thranduil自知理亏也不反驳，他真正的儿子是另一个时空的莱戈拉斯。

“他是谁？”莱戈拉斯咳得眼泪都出来了，撇了一眼Thranduil。

“另一个时空的你Ada。严格来说我也算是你父亲。”Thranduil这么解释，另一个瑟兰迪尔在旁边要气的冒烟了，他使劲的握着拳，牙齿都要咬出声音。Thranduil好笑的看了他一眼，“你比我爱吃醋多了。怎么说我们也算一个人吧。”

“有一个陌生人突然和你的Omega准备上床，你什么感觉？！”瑟兰迪尔说着又要和他打架。

这么一想…确实有些过分…

“可是我们是同一个人。而且…莱戈拉斯这状况，我不帮他他怎么办，去找别的Alpha么，等你回来了不把那可怜人大卸八块？”Thranduil好心的劝解“自己”，“你知道的，一个Omega得不到满足的后果。”

瑟兰迪尔沉默了。

“所以要不要先拯救一下我们的儿子，”他反应了一下，觉得这话有些奇怪，“不，我是说，你的儿子。”

“我的Omega我自己就可以满足，不需要外人。”瑟兰迪尔显然对来者还是十分不满的，“你可以离开了。”

Thranduil挑眉，笑的十分妖丽。他叹，“不想试试刺激的吗？”

“不…吧。”

最终瑟兰迪尔还是同意了。至于莱戈拉斯，他早就想试试被两个Alpha同时贯穿的感觉了——虽然他知道那并不是他能承受的范围。更不论他和父亲都有精神，以及，身体洁癖。这下子所有的问题差不多都解决了——何乐而不为呢。

三个精灵很快滚到了床上。血统越纯越高贵的Omega的味道越特殊，而莱戈拉斯的信息素便是顶峰。混合了花香和夏夜的味道，是一种清纯又极容易引起Alpha性致的味道。年少的精灵被父亲——真正的那一个——压在Thranduil身上亲吻，两个人的重量很快引来到最下面那个的抱怨：“起来。沉死了。”在莱戈拉斯起身时，Thranduil的粗大性器不免进入的更深让他发出小声的呻吟。

“乖，”处于上位的瑟兰迪尔则耐心的哄诱着，“含进去。”

莱戈拉斯只是盯着那东西发呆，半晌才被揉弄乳珠的感觉拽回现实：“想什么呢？”

“没什么，只是觉得很神奇。”

瑟兰迪尔掐了掐儿子的脸颊，告诉他说仅此一次。王子看着父亲的眼睛，轻轻笑了声，用手握住那有着烫人温度的硬挺，指尖滑到与其相连的双球上划着圆圈。“莱戈拉斯•绿叶。”瑟兰迪尔对孩子这种调戏的行为虽不做评价，言语间却有些宠爱的责备意味。

“哇，知道了。”莱戈拉斯调整了一下自己的位置，他此刻也改为半跪在床上，姑且算是自己动吧——毕竟Thranduil是躺在底下的那一个。他抬高了写屁股，使那东西出来点，伞状的头部在柔软甬道内卡着往外滑出，莱戈拉斯被这刺激猛然向前倾去，身子条件反射般的想前去，却被Thranduil按住腰再次一插到底。

王子被顶弄的有些可怜兮兮的样子，他红着眼睛，艳色的嘴唇被一层津液包裹，显得亮晶晶的。此刻他分开的双唇不断吐出一些呻吟和下作词汇，“Ada……哈，好喜欢，用力一点…再深些…啊！轻…唔唔！”，瑟兰迪尔插进了他嘴里：“不许叫别人父亲。”

国王开始毫不留情的操弄那张可爱的小嘴，面前可人的精灵的身体正被另一个自己占据，而他的爱人看上去得到了同样的快感和满足。他不知道自己该高兴还是愤怒。国王的情绪随着他的动作变得清晰无比，他或许揪着莱戈拉斯的金发力气过于大，才会让王子露出这种可爱到可怜的神情看着他。“抱歉，”他意识到了，“是不是弄痛了你？”他松开手，揉了揉孩子的头发。此间他没有退出莱戈拉斯的口腔，只是抽插的节奏有所减缓，是一个可以让莱戈拉斯接受的频率。这样王子才可以随着父亲的动作给予他最好的配合，让瑟兰迪尔得到更多的快感。尽管舌头被扁平的压在粗大柱体下，他微微让父亲的阴茎从最终滑出来些，只留一半在口中舌头就可以灵活的挑逗敏感的头部，莱戈拉斯感觉到它又大了些。笑声被堵在喉咙里。

他们调整了姿势。莱戈拉斯换成了趴跪在床上，而Thranduil从后方握着对方的腰再次狠狠的捅了进去。瑟兰迪尔比较惬意的靠在床头享受这王子专供的口交服务，可是莱戈拉斯被顶的一再向前，鼻尖快撞到父亲的腰腹上，他只好用一只手撑住了瑟兰迪尔的胯固定自己的位置。另一只手配合着口腔的动作照顾没有吃进去的部分，“唔！” 要害突然被握住的感觉让王子即使在性爱中也会十分警觉的试图直起身子——通常的结果都是下一秒就沉浸在他技巧高超的爱人的抚慰下。

他想Thranduil大概是快到了，掐住腰和撸动小绿叶的力气明显变大了，阴茎在后穴中的冲撞十分蛮横，每次都抵在王子最媚浪之处狠狠摩过，这让莱戈拉斯尖叫着高潮。几十下过后，一股热流注入进来，灼热的温度折磨着正敏感收缩的内壁，却也带来了别样的感受。他感觉自己被抱了起来，或许没有，他现在脑子里也是一片空白，只剩几片绽放的烟花。他主动环着抱着他那人的脖颈，温顺的如同一只小鹿。

天啊，他这幅样子，谁会不爱他。

“困了吗，宝贝。”瑟兰迪尔接过孩子，把手指探进了湿热的通道，两指撑开使得里面的精液流出。汩汩流出的液体给王子以失禁的错觉，他夹紧了屁股却被父亲掰的更开，那些液体在床单上甚至汇成了一片小小的水洼。国王用纸擦干净了孩子滑腻的腿间，连带着那朵张合的粉红色花朵也被清理到，“困就睡觉吧。”他安慰的拍拍莱戈拉斯后背。

令他没想到的是莱戈拉斯竟然主动的坐到了他的腿间，“Ada，我…”王子低着头，只能看到一排浓密卷翘的睫毛，洁白的牙齿在殷红的嘴唇上留下浅浅印迹，他有些心疼，伸出手指抚摸孩子柔软的嘴唇，探进他口中与对方的舌头玩一场你退我进的幼稚游戏。莱戈拉斯抬起眼睛，湿漉漉的蓝色，懵懂纯真的信任。王者的心一下子被什么触动了——总是这样，总会被对方无意间流露的情感温暖到。瑟兰迪尔拉下孩子的脑袋，含住了他的上唇辗转，舌探进对方口中舔舐。

“甜。”他笑着说，眼中的灰蓝色不是那么冷淡。

莱戈拉斯微微直起身子，将父亲还勃发的器官对准了穴口然后坐了下去。“呃啊…”王子吟叹了一声，双臂环住了王者的脖子与他接吻。亲吻的节奏和他起伏的身躯相称，不温不火，刚开始不是很累，这样过了一会儿莱戈拉斯便觉得腰酸。瑟兰迪尔笑了一声，就着身体相连的姿势颠倒了两人的位置，莱戈拉斯现在被他压在身下，修长的双腿折到胸前，双腿分的很开。多亏王子身材矫健，柔韧度也还不错，这样的姿势能令他看到自己到底怎么被父亲操弄的。刺激的景象很快让他再次勃起了。

“唔，唔啊…”莱戈拉斯揉捏着自己挺立的器官，仰着脖颈，任由国王在那细腻的肌肤上留下一个又一个花瓣一样的吻痕。“Ada…你，你太坏了…”想说什么却被恶意的顶弄只剩下呻吟，王子感受到对方插入的力度变得强硬多了。瑟兰迪尔不再温和的干他，而是大开大合的操，每次顶入恨不能把双球也挤入那高温天堂，而抽出时又只留茎头在里面。

“父亲，啊！…嗯啊…”莱戈拉斯再次被刺激出了眼泪，眼前淫靡至极的景象让他既羞耻又兴奋，看着暗色的肉柱冲进艳红的穴口，长时间的交合让精液变为泡沫般质地，而自己的小腹上也是一片靡乱。外来客有时甚至还做些评价：“噢，这个姿势不错。”“活春宫啊。真不错，原来我和小叶子做爱的时候是这样的，还挺赏心悦目的。”

实在忍不下去的瑟兰迪尔终于扔了个枕头过去，“你不说话没人当你是哑巴！”

高潮来临前瑟兰迪尔封住了儿子的双唇——用自己的薄唇，吞下去所有动听的呻吟。只能听到间歇的唔唔声，射精时间并不长，可是两人从高潮的余韵中缓过来时Thranduil已经不见了。

眼见着另一时空的精灵王的衣袍还在这里。也不知道Thranduil要怎么跟他的王子解释，瑟兰迪尔幸灾乐祸的想着，顺便圈紧了怀里的小可爱。

“Ada，你笑什么？”

“嗯…我在想啊，有些人可能要好几天上不了情人的床了。”


End file.
